Invisible Man
by Weezle13
Summary: What would you do if you woke up one day and found out that you had died. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Hay guys its me! And I have finally got around to posting this fic its been sitting on a bit of scrap paper waiting for me to write it up and post. Well here it is. It will eventually be MMAD so if you don't like that don't read. It wont be too bad but they still are oldies (well anyone over the age of 30 is old to me ;-) lol)

There is more to come I promise.

They aren't mine I just like messing with them from time to time.

I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

Weezle 13

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

**Invisible man**

Albus woke up with a strange but fantastic feeling of peace and harmony. With a smile on his face he got ready for the day and walked out of his rooms into his office.

And came to a standstill.

There stood, staring out of the window was the most beautiful woman that Albus had ever seen.

Minerva McGonagall.

_I see her almost everyday and she still has the power to make me speechless. _He thought as his eyes roamed over her slim yet curvaceous body hidden by her heavy emerald robes and her ebony hair that was pulled into a strict bun that emphasised her ivory skin.

Albus had been in love with Minerva ever since he started teaching at Hogwarts and Minerva was in her sixth year. His time with her when she was learning to become animagus was both heaven and hell. Close but not as close as he wanted, yet they managed to form a strong friendship in that time and it was that friendship that was caused all the problems now. He could never tell her of his feelings for fear that she didn't feel the same way and he lost the friendship that kept him sane. He was courageous when it came to fighting against evil but when it came to his feelings about Minerva he was a coward.

_And I m supposed to be in Gryffindor. That is it by the end of today I **will** tell her that I love her. No matter what._

Through all of Albus' musings, the raven haired witch never moved from her place by the window looking out over the grounds as the morning sun bathed the scenery, and Minerva Albus couldn't help but notice, in its soft golden light.

_Oh how I wish that I could wake up to Minerva in my bed after we had spent the night wrapped in each other's arms. Having made love well into the night._

Albus shook his head and dragged his mind back to the present before it got lost in his fantasy.

"Minerva, my dear what can I do for you?" at the sound of Albus' voice Minerva whipped around.

"Al - Albus. But that is not possible."

"What's not possible?"

"Your dead. Your buried in **_that_**" with a shaking finger Minerva pointed to something outside.

Moving to stand next to Minerva, to see what she was pointing at, he felt her shaking. The smartest, bravest most courageous person he knew was afraid and that petrified Albus.

Looking out over the sun drenched grounds Albus saw something that made his blood run cold. There near the edge of the forest and overlooking the lake was a great white tomb. Albus shook his head and quickly left the office leaving Minerva behind looking as confused and scared as he felt.

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

Ok then that's my first chapter tell me what you think. Flames are welcome they keep me warm at night. Any mistakes are mine so if you find one or maybe even lots tell me and one day I may get round to changing it but don't count on it this stupid piece of junk ( my computer to everyone who doesn't know me) wont let me do anything that I want to do.

Thanks for reading.

Weezle 13


	2. Chapter 2

**Please don't kill me Im sorry it took me so long to update. I have a reason. Im dense really I am. I thought that I had already posted this chapter and did check it up. Yes I am blonde and that was a classic blonde moment. I had wondered why I had got NO reviews for it I usually get a flame if its crap (pardon the language (-; lol)**

**Ok to murieann I have no idea how old she is I was thinking about 80-ish which I would think was about middle age if that for a witch so still young for a witch and old for a muggle.**

**More will be revealed.**

**Here you go thank you for waiting.**

**Weezle**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

Minerva caught finally caught up with him as Albus stood in front of the white marble staring at the words that were written there. _**His **_name, _**His **_date of birth, _**His **_date of _**death**_ and there under all that were the half remembered words that a drunken Minerva had promised an equally drunken Albus to put on his tomb when he died. It had been over twenty years ago and said as a joke yet was still there.

He smiled as he read the words.

_Here lies a great man who lived a great life._

_Do not morn for he has just passed onto the _

_next stage of life and is waiting there to_

_continue his journey with you by his side._

Minerva stood next to Albus silently and was surprised to find him smiling. "Albus?"

"You remembered."

Minerva blushed slightly. "you would have done the same for me. Besides I never let you get a big head in this world I thought that I would set you up for one in the next oh _great one_" Albus wince at that name. Minerva had been teasing him about being called it in the papers ever since he had defeated Grindelwald.

After a pause Minerva spoke again "I think we need a staff meeting and an order meeting."

Albus nodded and walked side by side with his best friend back towards the castle.

"I don't feel dead." said Albus matter of factly.

Minerva glanced at him sideways "You don't look it either." she gave him a real Minerva smile at that. A smile that hadn't been seen since Albus' death and a smile that set Albus heart racing and his blood boiling.

_I bet her students don't know that the strict McGonagall they know and love would ever smile like that. Mischievous and unknowingly sexy. _Albus grinned _Its her inner unconscious flirt coming out._

"Tabby" Albus grinned when Minerva mock-glared at him for the nick name he had given her when she had become animagus. "Tabby how did I …. Die?"

The hesitant question made Minerva pause to think for a moment. "how much do you remember?" she asked as they resumed their slow wander.

"I was coming back with Harry. I was feeling ill, faint. As soon as we landed everything is a blank. that's all nothing till this morning. I woke up feeling wonderful." at Minerva's enquiring glance he clarified. "Happy. Peaceful. Content." Albus shrugged his shoulders.

"Well that night we were invaded. Death eaters swarmed Hogwarts. Harry told us what had happened after you landed." Albus winced he hated to think how Harry must have felt that night to see him die. "Draco Malfoy had set it all up. He had fixed that old vanishing cabinet and they had come through that. Well Mr. Malfoy couldn't do it." Minerva took a deep breath "so Severus did instead. Then they all left"

"Severus as in Severus Snape?" Albus sighed when Minerva nodded her head. "I had so much faith that he had changed." he said as they entered Hogwarts castle. "was anyone hurt?"

Minerva closed her eyes briefly at that question. "Tabby what is it. Who got hurt, _killed_? Rushed Albus when he saw the look of pain in her eyes before they shut.

"No one was killed. However. Young Bill Weasley was attacked by Greyback. He will not become a full wolf but his face, well all of him but most notable his face, is horrible scarred."

"His wedding?"

"Was a couple of weeks ago. They have gone for a long weekend away from order duties as a honeymoon. They said that they will go on a longer one once the war comes to an end."

"So the war is not over. How long have I been gone. I saw no one on my way down here"

"it's the middle of the summer holidays. I'm fighting the ministry to allow Hogwarts to open next term, so only a few of the teachers are here."

They came to a halt when they heard a familiar voice call out. "Minerva. Your up and about early." squeaked Filius Flitwick as he came bounding down the stairs to go to breakfast "And your looking very …….erm…….chipper today has something happened that I don't know of yet"

"Good morning Filius" answered Minerva in a confused voice as she traded looks with Albus.

"Filius" Said Albus standing in front of him and blocking the dwarfs view of Minerva. However Filius just looked straight through him and asked if he could escort Minerva to breakfast.

Minerva just gawped at him when Albus moved and Filius just smiled. "After all my mother taught me that a lady should never go alone to any meal."

"But Filius I'm not alone. Albus Dumbledore is stood right beside me."

Filius gave a look that clearly said that he thought she had finally gone round the twist and said "There is no one here but you and me."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well there you go I hope it was worth the wait. What did you like? What didn't you like? Please tell me. Flames will be used instead of heat as I'm too cheap to pay the bills lol.**

**More will be coming soon hopefully I will remember to post chapter 3 but if you get chapter 4 first then I'm sorry.**

**Thank you. **

**Weezle**


	3. Chapter 3

Please don't kill me I'm sorry I took so long with this really I am. I have been working for 48+ hours a week for three weeks straight. When I'm not working I'm sleeping.

Well here is chapter 3 I hope you enjoy.

Not mine only my computer that is starting to float away on the flood water.

**Chapter 3**

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

"Filius._ Please _tell me you are joking" said Minerva after a pause. Albus waved his hand right in front of the dwarfs face but Filius didn't even blink.

Filius shook his head "Are you feeling alright Minerva. Maybe the stress of Albus' death has finally caught up to you. Its understandable he was your best friend and being Head is a lot of work."

"I am no more stressed then usual Filius. I am doing the same work load I have always done."

"Hay" said an indignant Albus "I worked"

Minerva turned to him with a raised eyebrow, a gleam in her beautiful emerald eyes and a slight smirk on her face . "Really I never knew. What profession were you in because it isn't the same as me." the reply was dripping with sarcasm.

"Right that's it Minerva. We are going to see Poppy."

"Really Filius that is highly un-necessary." but Filius paid no heed and dragged Minerva through the, thankfully, deserted corridors with a strength that belied his small stature.

"Filius I don't think that we should wake Poppy this early." Albus, who had previously followed chuckling quietly to himself, burst out into near hysterical laughter. "You coward Minerva."

"I have every right Albus." snapped Minerva. The medi-witch was notorious among the staff for her lie-ins during the holidays and her dragon like temper when woken. Minerva sighed. His was not going to be pretty when Poppy found out that Filius had woken her up for ( or what Minerva saw as) nothing.

Minerva looked behind her at the still laughing wizard. "I don't know why your laughing Albus" Filius' look of worry increased as well as a flash of something like fear that went unseen by the others. Instead of interrupting, Filius started to pull her faster then before.

"Hay before everyone always thought I was the mad one and that you were the sane one. It makes a nice change that the roles are reversed.

Minerva glared at Albus "You have never been, and never will be, sane. Besides if I'm mad then your just a figment of my crazed imagination and if I'm not then no one can see you. So you are worst off." Minerva smiled sweetly and turned back to look where they were going, just in time to see the hospital-wing doors loom ahead of them.

Inside was a sterile mass of beds all lined up along the two side walls. Minerva shuddered slightly. She had never muched liked the wing. It gave her the creeps. Too clean. Too quiet. Just too filled with pain and bad memories.

Filius bustled Minerva over to a bed and went into Poppy's inner sanctum to raise the dragon. Sitting on the bed Minerva looked around at the deserted beds and shuddered. Albus sat next to her and nudged her shoulder slightly with his. "I'm fine Albus."

"I know Minerva I just know you don't like any types of hospitals" he spoke softly with such a tenderness in his voice and on his face that Minerva's heart broke. _"If only he knew what that look did to me he would never look at me again."_ though Minerva sadly. _"If he knew that I loved him. That I have loved him since my sixth year he would never talk to me again. He would be disgusted that someone as plain and drab as me would fall for someone as wonderful as him._

Albus saw her saddened look and tried to lift it. "Hay come on this is Poppy's domain do you think she is going to hurt you? I know she can be scary but can you really see her waving one of those muggle gun's or something" Minerva snorted slightly as she imagined the plump, kindly medi-witch waving an AK 47 gun around.

"you know I'm glad you made me watch that muggle film Lord of War. I actually know what the hell your on about for once." chuckled Minerva as Poppy bustled out of her rooms and walked over to them.

"Minerva. Filius tells me your not feeling well." She said as she started performing various spells on the hapless transfiguration teacher.

Minerva just smiled sweetly. "Poppy I feel fine. However my little orange friends that live deep inside the earth keep telling me to set fire to everything in sight and it is getting hard to resist them."

Poppy looked so scandalized that Minerva burst out laughing. Albus joined her. "I don't think that you are doing yourself any favours Tabby." he choked out.

"Really Minerva we are only trying to help you"

"Well come on Poppy this is madness."

Poppy sighed "Ok then tell me something that only Albus would know?"

Filius, who had previously just stood silently behind watching, stepped forward. "I suggested it. We know that Albus knows things about us that he would never have told anyone else for he has sworn to secrecy at the time. If you came produce one of those we will believe you."

Minerva looked at Albus who looked thoughtful. Before saying "The real reason Poppy and Alastor met." was his cryptic reply.

"The real reason Poppy and Alastor met.? That's it." Said an incredulous Minerva.

Filius looked puzzled while Poppy's eyes widened slightly. "Tell me the whole story" she said.

Albus sighed and said Alastor's going to kill me for this." Albus' eyes were fully of mischievous as he related the tale that was told to him with Minerva passing it on to the others.

"Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody was always the same. Always one for constant vigilance and all that junk. When he was 28 he was in St Mungo's after one of Grindelwald's followers had attacked him. He didn't want to stay and fought the healers like hell. It was on the day of his release that he met Poppy. He was I desperate need of the toilet and wasn't really paying attention to where he was going at the time. I tried to tell him but he just wouldn't listen. He walked into the female changing rooms and walked slap bang into Poppy wearing nothing more then her….erm…undergarments."

By the time that Albus finished his story Minerva was practically rolling around with laughter and could barely get her words out to relate the story to the others. Poppy Pomfrey was a brilliant shade of beetroot red while Filius really was rolling around on the floor hardly breathing due to his hysterical laughter.

"Well Poppy" asked Filius when he had recovered "is the story true?"

Poppy, still red and with an expression that clearly said that she wanted a giant hole to open up and swallow her whole, nodded.

Minerva and Filius just burst out laughing again as Albus.

"Well know that we all know that I'm not mad can we please do something about Albus being alive and not dead as we thought." Minerva said as she wiped her eyes from the laughter tears.

Filius stood up and stated in a serious voice "I think we need an order meeting." before laughing yet again.

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

An hour later the staff room was near full of people from the Order and Hogwarts. Albus looked around at the people who he had apparently died for. A smile graced his lips when he saw Nymphadora Tonks bounce in, in her usual exuberant self, and sat down on Remus Lupin's lap. Minerva looked over at the invisible wizard and smiled slightly.

Albus' eyes saddened when Bill Weasley walked in but the twinkle returned in full force when he saw Bill and Fleur mirror Nymphadora and Remus' pose.

When everyone had arrived Minerva stood up and raised a hand for silence. "First of all I want to thank you for coming at such short notice." she took a deep breath and continued. "What I have to tell you may seem strange. Earlier today I was startled to find Albus walk into the room." everyone suddenly looked at Minerva as if she was mad. That look really was starting to get on her nerves.

"Minerva…." started Arthur but was silenced by the famous McGonagall glare.

"Arthur. I am not going mad nor am I seeing things. Albus is currently sat next to me."

"Minerva there is no one there." said Molly looking worried.

"There is. We live in a world of magic yet you seem to find it difficult to grasp that there is the possibility that there is an invisible wizard sat next to me."

"Invisible yes. Dead and invisible no. That's imposable. We can prolong life to the point of near immortality but we can not bring people back when they have finally passed." Remus stated sounding, as always, as if he had swallowed a text book.

"Well is it possible that Albus survived the fall somehow?"

"Min come on you saw the body as well as me. There was no way anyone was going to survive the injuries that Albus suffered." Xiomara answered.

Minerva turned to Poppy who stood. "Minerva is right. She was able to tell me and Filius something only Albus would know. Also when I did further diagnostic spells I found that the areas that Minerva claimed Albus was standing in had strange reading with magic of an unknown variant spiking every few seconds."

"Erm….ok and that means what exactly." said Fred Weasley.

Remus turned to the twin "It means that it may not actually be Albus but just an abnormal bit of magic causing Minerva see a projection of Albus. However it might actually mean that Albus is there and was protected by magic only he knows about. Poppy can I get a look at those readings you got please."

Poppy handed the readings over. "So does anyone have any suggestions?" asked Minerva.

"Wait and see if the 'vision' develops a fondness for lemon drops." said George. Minerva ignored him and the chuckles that ran around the room

"I'll do some research and see what I can find" offered Remus. Tonks screwed up her face in a look of disgust.

"Thank you Remus. Nymphadora I told you when you were a student here that if you kept making faces I will stick it on permanently." scolded Minerva lightly.

"Ah come on. For the foreseeable future I'm going to have a boyfriend who's nose will be stuck in a book which is, most likely, not even in any known language."

Albus burst out laughing at that and Minerva was hard pushed not to do the same. However she gave the young metamorphmagus a slight glare and said with a completely straight face "I'm sure you will find a of making sure Remus doesn't work too hard." Remus and Tonks went bright red but Minerva couldn't help but notice the 'marauders smirk', as it had become known as, flit across Remus' face.

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

The night was drawing to a close as Albus and Minerva sat playing chess. As the pieces couldn't see or hear Albus Minerva was having to relate his moves for him. A thing that annoyed Albus but in then grand view of things he could live with for awhile.

"Do you think anyone will find anything about this. I have lived for many a decade and I have never heard of anything like this." Albus looked slightly forlorn.

"Albus relax and take your advice. Trust your people. They are your friends and they have always seen you through and they will come through for you again." Albus smiled grinned and proceeded to lose spectacularly to Minerva.

"Hay come on I'm dead take it easy on me." whined Albus

"There shall be _no _mercy. You shall be destroyed as I take over the world with my evil chess players." Minerva then burst out into an exaggerated comical evil laugh.

Albus chuckled "You could give Grindelwald a run for his money with your evil plots"

"Would you fancy another game. I promise I will play fair and try and tone down with brilliance just so you can have a fighting chance of winning."

"Why Minerva you are kind."

"I know"

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

There you go did you like it?

Please tell me what you think.

Flames will be used to get rid of excess water.

Weezle


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the wait. I am currently at work writing this. They have run out of things for me to do so I thought that I could catch up with my writing. Don't worry they are not going to find anything for me to do for a while so the next chapter will be along soon.**

**Weezle**

**Chapter 4  
**

In the hospital wing the next day Albus was once again sat with Minerva on one of the beds with Poppy, Filius, Pomona Sprout, and Xiomara Hooch stood around the room watching.

"Ok Minerva, Albus we need to do some more test to determine exactly what happened to you and what magic is working on you." Poppy explained. "First Albus how did you sleep last night?"

"Fine. No dreams" Well that last part wasn't all that true he had, had one dream but as it was involving the witch sitting next to him doing things not all that appropriate Albus didn't feel it wise to mention it. Minerva relayed his answer.

"Minerva did you see Albus as he was asleep at all?"

Minerva nodded slightly. "Yes"

"Was he normal was he still there didn't disappear at all?"

Minerva shook her head "No he was just like before he was reading and fell asleep. Just there curled up in a chair snoring"

"I do NOT snore" cried out Albus

"You do"

"I don't"

"You do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Don't"

"You drool as well" Minerva smirked at Albus. The others were just looking at Minerva as if she had grown a second head.

"Okay. Moving on quickly." Poppy interrupted. "Albus have you tried doing any magic yet?"

"No"

"Right then Albus I want you to conjure something please" Albus brought his wand out of his pocket and waved it slightly. Suddenly a bag of lemon drops appeared and landed on Albus' outstretched hand. Minerva grinned and looked at the rest of the group. The blank expectant looks on their faces caused Minerva's happiness to fade slightly.

"I take it you don't see the bag of lemon drops."

"No" Poppy cast a spell and asked "Albus can you get rid of them please"

Albus pouted and sighed "Do I have to?" he whined Minerva chuckled.

"Stop pouting Albus and get rid of the drops. Your waistline will thank you."

"Everyone thinks I'm dead so I really couldn't care about the state of my waistline. Besides I'm nearly 200 years old you'd think I could indulge from time to time."

"Just do as the nice medi-witch says Albus."

Muttering under his breath Albus did as he was told.

"There!" exclaimed Poppy "There was a minute fluctuation of residual magical reflux"

Xiomara and Pomona just looked at each other and said in synchrony "Huh."

Xio looked back at the bed "What the fuck does that mean. it sounds like junk you just made up to make you sound good."

Filius chuckled "it means that Poppy felt the magic Albus used to get rid of the lemon drops."

"Why couldn't you just say that in the first place." Complained Pomona "Not everyone here is a genius you know"

"Sorry. But it does mean that even though we cant see the effect of the magic Albus' uses we could feel it."

Poppy looked around at the gathering. "Filius can I borrow you please. Could you sit on the bed please."

Filius did as he was asked. "Albus please stupefy Filius"

"Hay what did I do to you that makes you want to knock me out" squeaked the charms teacher.

"Sorry but stupefy will leave the most magical residue as well as give us a physical reaction to study."

"English please." Xio snapped.

Minerva grinned "It means that we should see Filius get knocked out as well as feel the magic Albus uses.

Albus pointed his wand at Filius and said. "Stupefy." Minerva saw the red light engulf Filius but saw that the dwarf was not effected.

Poppy shook her head. "I felt the magic but there was no reaction. Albus stupefy Minerva please."

Albus sighed and turned to Minerva. "I am sorry. Stupefy." The red light engulfed Minerva, who instantly lost consciousness. Poppy rushed to her friend as the others stared. Poppy waved her wand over the fallen woman.

"She is fine. Alright Albus if you could revive her." Albus waved his wand as asked and woke Minerva. She looked up at his worried face and smiled slightly.

"Don't worry I forgive you." Minerva sat up helped by Albus as the others watched. "Thank you" Minerva sat then took Albus' hand and let him pull her up. "Well?" Minerva asked Poppy.

"It seems that anything Albus does is only affected by yourself, Minerva. I have never seen anything like this before and I doubt anyone else has. I have no way of helping you until Remus or someone else finds out exactly what spell was used against you."

"So that is it. We just wait and hope that an answer will just drop into our laps." Minerva was furious. The greatest wizard since Merlin was unseen by anyone and unable to help in the war. They needed him as he was before. She needed him like he was before but it seemed that wasn't going to happen.

"Minerva, calm down. We will find something to help. Everything will be alright." Minerva looked into the kind sapphire eyes and sighed.

"Very well."

"At least one good thing has come out of today." Filius interrupted. "At least we know without a doubt that there is someone else there. Unless of course you knocked yourself out then woke you on command." Minerva glared at the small wizard.

**Well there it is chapter 4. Really Really Really sorry about the delay. Please don't hurt me puppy dog eyes I know this was a slow chapter and it will get better.**

**I am now working on chapter 5. Well I will be right after lunch.**

**The next chapter will reveal the reason for Albus' condition (Oooooooohhhhhhh)**

**Thank you for your patience and please review.**

**I love you all**

**Weezle13**

** --;-----**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here it is, the next chapter. I'm not too sure about this chapter, however it was needed. I am sorry to any Snape haters I like him.**

**Chapter 5**

Months past. The ministry succeeded in closing Hogwarts but as the war started getting closer there was no time to fight it. Instead Hogwarts became the new order headquarters, where wary fighters came to rest and strategies were forged.

Albus still gave strategy advice and helped all he could even though he could not be seen. He even offered to go spy on Tom but that idea was vetoed incase He could see Albus as Minerva could.

The deatheaters guerrilla warfare, as Hermione Granger once called it, was creating panic amongst the general population. They kept mobile never staying in one place too long but doing enough damage. The attacks were to fast to respond to, so the general population was left to fight for themselves. The order just wanted to stop the war. Harry, Ron and Hermione were now full members of the order and were being trained to fight by Tonks and Kingsley. The two resident Aurors trained them. To everyone's surprise it was Hermione that excelled. For a resident bookworm the girl was lethal. She also contributed to the thinking and quickly went up the ranks in the order and became near indispensable. Only Moody distrusted her as he did everyone else.

It was now the middle of June and the heat was rising. Minerva, Albus, Hermione, Remus and Tonks were all sat in the great hall watching Harry and Ron try and beat Kingsley in a fight while they themselves got battered and bruised.

Suddenly the doors flew open. The boys got distracted and Kingsley ended the fight with ease. They all looked towards the doors and saw the Weasley twins stood there sporting identical grins.

"Come on Mad Eye has caught Snape he's locked up in the dungeons with Filch's chains." Hermione and Tonks raced out while the others followed at a more sedate pace and Kingsley unbound the boys.

Hermione reached the room first to find Moody holding the crucio curse on Snape as he dangled a foot above the air with his arms tied above him.

"Moody. What the hell do you think you are doing?" Hermione shouted.

Moody didn't take his eyes from the bruised, bloodied and shaking figure of the potions master. "I am getting answers girly. Don't you try and stop me, the bastard deserves it." The low growl was intimidating but Hermione stood her ground.

Minerva, Albus and the rest arrived just as Hermione spoke again. "What you are doing is no better then what the deatheaters do."

"I am no deatheater girl. I am better then they are."

Hermione swelled up. "How? You are torturing an unarmed and chained man."

Moody swung round and pointed his wand at Hermione. "I will do as I please. That bastard is dangerous…." As soon as those words left his month Snape swung on his chains and lifted his legs so that he could trap Mad Eye's wand in between his feet, ripping it from his hand and tossing it across the cell in a move worthy of any movie.

Everyone turned to the prisoner as he said. "Constant vigilance Mad Eye." In his familiar sarcastic drawl.

Albus burst out laughing. Snape turned to him "Hello Albus." The silence was defining.

"He's making that up." Harry shouted. "We should just kill him."

"Harry you are turning into him." Hermione said motioning towards Moody.

Albus walked over to the bound figure. "Severus my boy, why did you do it?"

Snape looked at him "Potter had no hope of defeating The Dark Lord without my help. My help was dependant on The Dark Lord's trust in me. If he didn't trust me he wouldn't let me do what I needed to do to win this war. When Malfoy was ordered to kill you and Cissa made me do an unbreakable vow not to let Malfoy fail I found a way for us both to survive. This is only temporary and can be reversed. What I have done while He thought I was his most trusted servant will win you this war."

"Severus what did you do." Albus asked confused but Hermione interrupted.

"Where did you put them Professor." She said with a smile.

Snape grinned in reply "I should have known you would figure it out first, you always were a know-it-all Granger" he looked up pointedly towards the chains holding him. Hermione waved her wand and they disappeared dropping him. Snape stood up straight and rubbed his wrists and rolled his shoulders. He was still shaky from the crucio curse and his other injuries but he still stood proud.

Slowly he reached into his robes and pulled a small something. He put it down on the ground and wandlessly enlarged it till a large, familiar dead snake rested at his feet. "The Dark Lords familiar Nagini." He then removed a vial of a silver like substance. "The soul piece from the snake."

Everyone stared as he brought out a cup and another vial of silver, then a comb and another vial, then a bottle of black liquid. "There is Hufflepuffs cup and Ravenclaws comb as well as a sample of the poison currently running through The Dark Lords system. Mr. Potter if you call your house elf from the house of filth and tell him to bring you Slytherin's locket you will have the whole collection."

Harry did as he was told and soon held a shining silver locket with an intricate S design on it. He handed it to Snape who tossed it on the floor and pointed one long pale white finger towards it. A blast of powerful magic flew from Snape to the Horcrux which let of a silver mist which Snape directed towards an empty vial he held in his other hand.

Snape promptly handed the vial to the nearest person, Hermione, and collapsed into oblivion. Hermione examined him and found that he was drained of magic and was in severe need of a medi-witch.

Hermione and Tonks lifted him to a room while Kingsley went to go find a healer. "It seems that he didn't quite betray us all after all Albus." Minerva said

"So it seems." Albus was thoughtful

"I can't believe that you are going to believe that traitorous pile of dragon dung. He killed Albus. He is loyal only to himself. He probably saw that we were winning and come over to our side." Moody was looking apoplectic.

"But he got us all the remaining horcrux's." Minerva interrupted. "Then there is the fact that we are not winning. These tactics that they are using are destroying us. He has given us a lifeline." Moody stormed out of the cell and Minerva and Albus followed.

"We will have to see what he does when he wakes up, my dear."

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

When Severus regained consciousness he found himself in a strange room. He got out of the king sized bed and looked down. All he was wearing was a pair of black boxers. Remembering what happened to him he quickly washed in the next room and changed in the clothes that were left for him on the bedside, most probably by a Hogwarts house elf.

He walked to the door and turned the handle wondering who was guarding him, for he knew they would be at least one person. They would be stupid not too and Mad Eye at least was anything but stupid, crazy but not stupid.

His guard was sat in a comfortable chair opposite the door reading a thick tome on potions. As soon as the door opened the woman pointed her wand at him without even looking up. "Professor Snape. I trust that you had a good sleep." She said as she snapped the book shut.

"As well as ever Miss Granger." Hermione nodded and looked him over then put her wand away.

"Come with me." she said as she stood and left the amused man still in the doorway.

They walked for a few minutes before Snape spoke again. "I want to thank you for stopping Mad Eye, and for believing me."

Hermione looked over her shoulder. "What makes you think I believe you?"

"I would be in front walking at wand point if you didn't." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"True. I have always been a logical person. What you did was not logical, you have spent so much time and effort helping Harry, Ron and myself that killing Dumbledore was an anomaly, one that is explained by what you said and did three days ago. You are welcome by the way."

"Three days? Have I been asleep for that long?" Hermione nodded as she opened the door to the room of requirement.

"What the hell! Are you stupid girly? Never turn your back on the enemy." Moody snapped.

"Alastor sit down." Minerva barked. She and Albus were sat on a couch while the rest of the order was spread around the large room.

Snape walked to the middle of the room and asked Albus to stand up. He did as he was bid and moved away from the couch towards the tall dark man. When they were stood together in the middle of the room Severus looked at Albus. "This is going to hurt." Albus nodded. Severus was suddenly holding a knife in his left hand, the room obviously providing it. Alastor tried to get up but Fred and George held him down while the older man protested. Severus held the blade up and looked at the point. "This is really going to hurt" he muttered to himself.

Suddenly a phoenix appeared in a ball of flames. The beautiful red/gold bird landed on Severus' shoulder and crooned a soothing song. Snape slowly rubbed a finger down the front of the bird then turned to Albus again. With that, before anyone could react, Snape put his right hand over Albus' heart and plunged the knife into his hand and pinned it to Albus as the knife pierced the older mans heart. Severus pulled the knife out and aloud Albus to drop to the floor.

Minerva tore across the room to kneel at Albus' side. "No. You stabbed him in the heart." She cried. Fawkes flew down from Severus' shoulder to stand beside her friend. Slowly tears started poring from her eyes in pearl rivers. The drops landed on Albus' chest wound and flowed into his system. As they did something else started to happen.

As the healing tears spread so did something else. The others in the room saw what looked like a stab wound in a chest appear. Then the whole torso and the neck, shoulders and hips, then a head, face upper arms and upper legs, then lower arms, hands and lower legs. Albus' feet were the last things to appear. When he was all there Snape pointed to the unconscious man and said "Vita vis suscitatio"

Albus started choking and turned on his side. Everyone crowded round the suddenly alive man. Snape flopped onto a chair and watched. Hermione walked over to him and took his hand in hers and healed the stab wound.

As she was finishing Albus called out to him. "Severus my boy. I thank you, you have given us hope of winning this war as well as a surprise weapon to use against Tom. Because of you we truly do have a chance." With that the man bowed. Fawkes was sat on his shoulder singing happily.

Snape nodded to Hermione in thanks of the care and looked back towards Albus. "I suggest that this time when you destroy the soul pieces, that you accept some help. I spent a lot of time making sure you come back whole." Snape nodded towards his hand. It was then that they noticed that Albus' hand was back to normal rather then the blackened monstrosity that had been there when he died.

Albus laughed and agreed. Slowly everyone approached the spy and apologized. All apart from Moody who looked ready to kill Severus himself and Harry who still thought he was a traitor that would kill them all, then again Harry and Snape had never got on and probably never would. The party that was held that night was as much in honor of the pale man as a welcome back for Albus and as such Albus ordered Snape to attend.

Severus was his usual scowling person as he watched everyone talk and dance around him. Minerva walked over to him holding a glass of best fire whisky which she gave to him. "Severus. What happened to Draco?" she asked softly, but not softly enough to not be over heard by Hermione and Ginny as they walked past. Ginny stopped and Hermione watched her friend closely.

"The Dark Lord was displeased with him. He was tortured and then sent out on another raid. We faked his death. He is now living abroad with his mother." Minerva nodded and they both saw Ginny sag with relief. Hermione put an arm around her young friend.

"Come on Gin. There's a bottle of fire whisky with our name on it." Ginny grinned and went quickly, Hermione followed shaking her head.

**Well what do you think? The next chapter will be coming soon. I hope you liked it.**

**The spell Severus used to waken Albus means Revive life force. (the Latin sounded good lol)**

**Please review. PLEASE!!!!**

**Weezle**

** --;------**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the delay I meant to post this a week ago but my damn computer had other ideas.**

* * *

Chapter 6

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

The finale to 'The Dark War' as people were calling it came sooner then expected. Just three weeks after Snape was captured and Albus had destroyed the soul pieces Voldemort made his move. He and all his army appeared outside the gates of Hogwarts in their thousands. All wore their masks and robes and worked to take down the wards.

The ministry was told of what was happening but they didn't believe Minerva anymore then they believed Albus in Harry's forth year. It looked like the order were on their own. It didn't really matter anyway as all of the aurors were in the order anyway. Even with that they were outnumbered three to one.

They all went down onto the grounds to wait the incoming force. Suddenly they were surrounded by thousands of bats that merged and formed hundreds of people. Vampires. The lead one bowed his head to Albus. "Greetings my name is Victus Nex. I am head of the Vampire Clans. I have come to up hold my half of the bargain made to your ambassador Severus Snape."

With that the vampires flew away to join the rest of the ranks. "Severus. what bargain did you make with the vampires?"

Snape grinned from where he stood. "I have created a potion that allows them some protection against sunlight. It is not a full immunity but does allow them to survive. They accepted because they are a dying species. This will allow them to survive better. I also wish to work on a full protection. They are here to protect their greatest chance of survival."

Albus smiled. "Anymore surprises."

"Maybe." Before Albus could get Severus to explain his mysterious comment the wards were broken and the deatheaters swarmed onto the grounds with Voldemort leading them floating above their heads. When they were all past the forest thirty or so stopped running and pointed their wands at the black robed fighters. They were soon joined by a hundred of so centaurs with their bows pointed to the Black force as well. They all fired and many fell from the unexpected rear attack.

However this hardly made a dent in the forces as still they came. "Very well done Severus. I will have to ask you how you got the centaurs on our side after this is over." Albus made sure that the hood of his white cape covered his face and prepared to great the invaders and protect his home and family.

The battle that ensued last well into the night as many on both sides fell under the onslaught of hexes. Ron was one of the first to go down. Protecting Harry from a killing curse. Filius Flitwick and Lexi Vector were killed by Greyback who was later killed by the combined efforts of Remus and Bill Weasley. Arthur was vicious but eventually gave his life to protect his only daughter. Hermione was saved by Snape who was hit badly and was cut open from left shoulder to right hip. Hermione stood over him and protected him until there was a lull enough in the fighting to patch him up and get him back to some semblance of health.

Slowly the side of light gained the upper hand. When it was clear that they were going to win Harry, Albus, Hermione, Minerva and Severus sought out Voldemort. The Dark Lord was watching the battle and screeching at his body guards who stopped anyone from getting closer.

"Harry Potter." The giant snake hissed when he saw the young man. "So glad we could meet again. Snape my most trusted servant, you killed Dumbledore and still they let you into their circle. They are bigger fools then I thought. Kill them my slave."

Severus shook his head. "No I am not you slave and I will not do your bidding."

Voldemort laughed a high yet strangely sinister sound that made the hairs stand up on the back of the necks on anyone who heard it. "You will never be one of them you are mine. All of you are mine. My loyal ones kill them." The guards around Voldemort advanced on them.

The rest of the order dealt with the advancing guards while Harry engaged Voldemort. Spells flew everywhere but slowly the Deatheaters fell one after the other. Lucious was the last to fall under Snape's hexes. All turned to the two fighting wizards left. Harry and Voldemort were equally matched, what Harry lacked in curses he made up for with agility because of his quidditch training Harry could dodge most of the curses.

One such curse that Harry dodged was a brilliant orange colour that the watchers had never seen before. Harry dived out the way and sent a cutting curse towards his attacker, but this curse would not be avoided it curved around like a bludger and went shooting back towards Harry. Unfortunately someone was stood in its path.

Minerva screamed in agony as the orange light engulfed her. Voldemort laughed as he watched the transfiguration teacher fall. "Good riddance to another blood traitor."

"No Minerva." Albus cried. He threw of his cloak and glared at Voldemort with a look of pure hatred in his eyes.

"No that is not possible your dead." Voldemort stared at the wizard. "What trickery is this?"

"There is no trickery." Albus pointed his wand at his former student his eyes like ice. "Avada Kedavra."

Severus and Hermione also pointed their wands "Avada Kedavra" they cried.

Green light poured from all three wands and surrounded Voldemort in a cocoon of it. They held it as Harry walked towards the snake like man and slowly pointed his wand to the mans heart. "Avada Kedavra." He said in a cold voice.

Voldemorts eyes widened suddenly green flames engulfed him from the legs upwards burning him. Soon all that was there was a small pile of ash that blew away in a soft breeze.

Albus spun around and dropped to his knees besides Minerva, tears running down his face. "Minerva?" he felt for a pulse and found nothing. "no" he whispered. "No" suddenly he pointed his wand towards Minerva and spoke a few words that no one had heard of before. "Ally Fortsion Fortioso RAH" a soft silver mist started floating out of Minerva's body. He then pointed his wand to himself and said the words again. Another soft silver mist floated out of him. Slowly the two mists pooled together as one above all the watches head.

The mist just rested there for a few moments before suddenly flying around everyone watching and touching them all. A feeling of peace, happiness and contentment filled them. Finally the mist pooled again and separated into two equal parts before being absorbed back into Minerva and Albus.

Albus held his breath. "Come on Minerva, wake up please wake up. Don't keep me waiting Tabby." Minerva took a deep breath, then another. Albus' shoulders sagged in relief. "Thank all the Gods." Slowly her eyes started to flutter then open.

"Hello. Am I alive? I cant tell your supposed to be dead." Albus laughed. "Your alive love. You are alive." Minerva nodded as her eyes shut and her breathing deepened as she feel asleep.

A hand rested on Albus' shoulder. "Go take her to the healers. Wolfie and I will take care of anything here." Severus said softly. Albus looked towards Remus who nodded and held Tonks a little closer to his body.

"I just came up to tell you that we have rounded up the last of the deatheaters and that we need Severus to talk to the vampires and centaurs as they are refusing to leave without promises that they will get what they want." Remus explained. Tonks grinned and buried her face in her lover's chest.

Severus was healing a cut Hermione had on her cheek. "Go Albus take her to Mungo's. We will plan your great comeback later. Go" Albus nodded and scooped up the unconscious witch and apparated from the battle field.

Albus' sudden appearance in the foyer of the hospital cause mayhem. Many started screaming that the ghost of Albus Dumbledore had come to save them from the evil that plagued them. Albus rolled his eyes and walked to the spell damage ward. A quick talk with the no nonsense mediwitch in charge ensured he got a bed for Minerva. After a quick evaluation Albus was told that Minerva was fine, just exhausted.

Time past slowly as Albus watched his best friend breath in and out. A witch had come and changed Minerva's clothes keeping well away from Albus and eyeing the man up as if he was about to rip her limb from limb. Albus couldn't help but find her attitude amusing but refrained from letting his inner Slytherin out and scaring her more and just settled for staring at Minerva some more.

It took Minerva twelve hours before she woke up again. Albus blinked and grinned when he saw her beautiful emerald eyes. "Hello Tabby. How are you felling?"

"Fine. Slightly sore but other then that I feel better then I have for months." Minerva looked at Albus suspiciously "What did you do."

Albus winced at the tone. Minerva had perfected that particular tone on the school children to find out what misdeed they had done. It worked no less on Albus then on any of the young children. "Nothing that you need worry about." His innocent tone didn't placate the witch.

"Albus what spell did you do to save me."

"Aeternus Anima." He whispered fearing her reaction.

Minerva's jaw dropped. "The old marriage binding spell?" Albus nodded "Why?"

"It was the only spell powerful enough to save you." Albus took a deep breath.

"You could have killed yourself." Minerva said. "There was a reason that spell was band from common use. It killed more people then it bound."

Albus shook his head. "It was the only chance you had. Besides who's going to keep me sane."

Minerva glared at her companion. "You have never been sane Albus." Albus grinned slightly. "But why? Now you can never truly be apart from me even if you wanted too be."

Albus looked at the bedspread "Maybe I don't want to be apart from you ever."

Minerva blinked looking slightly dazed

"Minerva when I saw you laying there dying I realised that my time maybe up to tell you the one thing that I really wanted to. Minerva I love you I have for as long as I have known you since that first meeting when you were sent to show me to my rooms as a prefect. You were wise beyond your years yet you still held hope that good would prevail. Even when you were told about your family's murder by the hand of Grindelwald you still believed. That hope that wisdom, your everlasting beauty and your brilliant personality ensnared me. And I never want to become untangled. Minerva I love you with all my heart and I hope that you could feel the same way."

When Albus had finished he quickly looked up at Minerva then back down at the stark white bedspread. Time past slowly for Albus and still Minerva didn't say anything. He closed his eyes tight and forced out his next words. "I m sorry I shouldn't have said anything. I will….." the rest was cut off by Minerva who put a hand over his mouth. Albus looked up to find the woman he loved crying and smiling at the same time.

"Albus I love you too. I have since I first saw you in those hideous orange robes you arrived in and looking like a little boy in a candy store. You are the reason I kept believing Albus and you always will be."

Albus grinned and kissed her softly on the lips. Minerva deepened the kiss and pulled him on top of her on the bed. Albus grinned when they parted and looked down at her. "I love you Tabby." They continue to kiss and caress each other not noticing the door open slightly and the nervous witch from before put her head around to check on the patient.

Suzy Talek shuddered at what she saw. The daemon in the shape of Albus Dumbledore was on the bed kissing her patient. She decided then and there that she was going to inform the ministry that an inferi in the shape of Albus Dumbledore was walking around.

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

* * *

**Well there you have it just one more chapter to go. Its all written up so I just need to post it. how soon I post it depends on you people review and I will post (bribery works for me, I don't mind if its breaking the law Mwahahahahahahaha)**

**Please review, PLEASE**

**Weezle**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merry Christmas! This is the end of this story.**

Chapter 7

Albus was just walking back to Minerva's room from the toilet when a handful of ministry employee's swooped down and bound him in thick ropes and dragged him down the ward to another figure. Fudge.

"Well, well, well. That healer was right there is an inferi walking around. Take it to the cells we will see who's controlling this puppet." Albus tried to speak but was bound too tightly, even over his mouth that it was hard to breath let alone talk.

Albus was bundled into a fireplace than dragged through some cold corridors that Albus recognized as the ones running to the holding cells in the bowels of the ministry. He was thrown in a dank dripping one and left still tied up and in the dark.

He could hear scurrying all around him. Rats. Albus shuddered from the cold; he was going to be here for a long time.

Time passed slowly for Albus. His body had long gone stiff and painful, now he was using a technique that stopped the crucio curse from affecting the mind. He went into a daze; it was because of this daze that it took Albus a long time that he could hear shouting and arguing out side in the corridor.

"What the hell do you mean you've got IT tied up in a cell?"

The mumbled reply was to quite for Albus to hear.

"He is not dead. Severus Snape did not kill him. It was a plot to make Voldemort complacent and make mistakes. Now release both Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape." Albus heard a door creak open. "Hello Severus."

"Minerva. You took your time." He young man drawled. "I believe I heard that Albus is here."

Minerva. It was Minerva who was outside fighting for his release. "Indeed" she continued "These morons seem to think that he is an inferi." Albus heard another mutter. "You keep your opinions to yourself and release Albus." Minerva snapped.

Albus heard a key turn slowly in the lock to his door, then a click. The door opened and light flooded in. Albus shut his now sensitive eyes against the light. He felt a hand run against his forehead and then down to the ropes holding him. The ropes came away easily and Albus began to move slowly to get the blood running back in to his limbs. His eyes blinked open and rested on the woman crouched in front of his.

"Minerva." He whispered as he sat up. Looking past Minerva he saw Severus looking like Albus himself felt and a grey suited Percy Weasley looking sullen. Albus nodded to them both.

Severus looked at the red headed man. "I believe you have my wand. I would like it back." Percy looked at Severus with disgust. "Mr. Weasley just because I did not murder Dumbledore does not mean that I have not murdered someone."

For the first time in history a Weasley went sheet white instead of brick red. "Are you threatening me Snape?" he blustered with a tremble in his voice.

"No that is just a statement of fact. Now my wand." Percy turned to lead the way but Severus just looked towards the other man. "Albus do you still have yours." Albus reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. Severus nodded and followed Percy out.

Minerva helped Albus up and steadied him as he got his bearings. "Thank you Minerva." Minerva smiled and they walked out. With a swish of his wand Albus was cleaned up and they met with Severus who was stood at the lift doors waiting for them. "It seems my boy that we need to talk with the press."

Severus nodded. "So it would seem. But to prove that you are indeed the Albus Dumbledore you will need Fawkes." Albus nodded and called his phoenix. The beautiful bird landed on his shoulder and started preening Albus' long hair.

They rode the lift to the atrium and stepped out into a circus. Not only was Harry, Hermione, Remus, Tonks and Kingsley there, but seemingly every member of the press in the wizarding world and a good portion of the happy public too.

As soon as the group was in sight the mob started trying to move forward. Remus and some of the others created a barrier so that they couldn't get to them but still they tried. People were getting crushed at the front but still they came. Albus set of a set of purple sparks that caused some of the hubbub to die down.

"People please calm down." Albus bellowed at the mob. "All questions will be answered. However I will not answer anything if you continue to act like a bunch of rampaging hippogriffs."

The crowd quieted down further and an attentive silence took place. Albus looked round and watched the men, women and children. "Many years ago Voldemort." There was a collective wince at the name. "Made seven horcrux's. For those who don't know a horcrux is a way of ripping your soul in two and putting one half in an inanimate object so that if their body dies their soul lives on to form another body. Now normal you can only make one horcrux. Voldemort made seven. Harry Potter destroyed one when he survived the original killing curse. He then destroyed a second in his second year when the heir of Slytherin came back. A ring was another one and I myself destroyed that one, at a great price. I was poisoned from the backlash of magical energy.

The rest were beyond our reach. I had arranged an order that worked against Voldemort in secret. We deemed that the only way to get close enough to destroy Voldemorts horcrux's and thus destroy the man himself was to get someone close to him. Severus was the obvious choice to help us achieve our goals." The crowd suddenly exploded.

"Him? He's a murdering traitor."

"Bastard"

"Evil"

"Kill the monster"

The calls went on; Hermione was shock at the level of hatred that came from the crowd. She looked towards the man and saw that though his face held his usual sneer, his eyes were sad. Hermione walked to his side and wrapped an arm around his waist. He looked down at her in surprise but didn't say anything just wrapped an arm around her and held on tightly. Minerva smiled at the display she glanced over at Albus to notice him grinning like a little boy. Harry, Minerva noticed, looked green at the display but thankfully he didn't say anything.

"Yes yes. You all think that Severus is a murderer. However he was the one who healed me of the poison in my system" the crowd didn't quiet down much at that though some did. "He is the man who not only located the horcrux's but destroyed them as well." Most of the crowd was looking thoughtful while some were still grumbling "He ALSO gave Voldemort a poison that made it possible for Harry Potter to deliver the final blow." Everyone was silent looking at the man in a new light. A few of the witches how had battered their eyes at Harry were now doing the same to Severus. Severus however just glared at them and ignored the air headed women.

Albus went on quickly "Many people had a role in this war and ALL will be honored. Voldemort is now gone for good. He can never come back. Go to your family and friends and celebrate the passing of evil times to good and celebrate the lives of those who were taken from us." With that he lead the others to the apparition points and apparated them away to Hogwarts.

X

Months of peace passed quickly as people cleaned up and properly mourned their dead. Many parties were held with all members of the order being guests of honors, much to Severus' disgust.

July the first dawned bright and clear with a warm sun beaming down onto the whole of the order and them some. Hogwarts grounds filled with rows of chairs and decorated with flowers in preparation for the wedding that was going to be held in just a few short minutes. The chairs were full and the groom was looking decidedly nervous and green. Minerva chuckled softly and turned to Albus who sat beside her.

"I haven't seen poor Remus that green since his sorting all those years ago." Albus laughed also but before he could reply music started and everyone turned to the back to see a beautiful sight walk down the makeshift aisle.

Nymphadora Tonks looked superb in a shimmering white dress with a veil attached to her chocolate brown curls. She had green eyes and a small scar across her left cheek. Behind them they heard Severus say "I can't believe that little cut I gave her in training left a scar." Minerva and Albus looked at each other in realization. This is what Nymphadora looked like without the magic. They turned to Remus and saw him gawping at her his eyes roaming from her face to the hem of her gown, that dragged along the floor slightly, and back to her face.

As Tonks came nearer Remus frowned slightly. All watchers held their breath waiting for the old 'I'm too old, poor and dangerous' routine. It never came however. As soon as Tonks reached her future husband Remus lifted the hem of her dress revealing a pair of old worn black Doc Martin combat boots. Remus laughed and turned towards the front where the minister of magic stood waiting to marry the couple.

Arthur smiled as he began the ceremony. Many people cried for those two hours, many were glad that Remus, who had helped them all, had finally found happiness. When the hand fasting cord glowed with a golden light and joined the two permanently a great cheer rang across the grounds of the castle.

That night, in the great hall, everyone was dancing. Tonks and Remus were oblivious to everything but each other which wasn't a good thing as Fred and George had decided to pull prank after prank on the couple and the unfortunate people around.

Other couples joined the happy if stumbling couple on the dance floor. Minerva and Albus watched as Harry and Luna waltzed passed as did Ginny and Draco who were attached at the lips, though not by choice Fred and George had glued their lips together during one brief kiss. The two walked off the dance floor and tried to separate but lost interest and decided to take advantage of the situation.

Hermione and Severus danced by then looking happy and content, a look that had never been seen on the potions master's face before. Albus turned towards Minerva "would you care for a dance my dear?" he asked

"I would love to." Albus helped Minerva up and led her to the floor resting his hands on her waist as she leaned her top half on her lover and best friend. "I love you Mr. Dumbledore." She whispered happily.

Albus grinned "I love you too, Mrs. Dumbledore." They both smiled Albus looked down at the reason that he could no longer wrap his arms around Minerva. "And I love you my son. When you are born I am going to spoil you rotten." Minerva laughed and kissed her husband as they whirled around the room.

The End

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

……

……

……

………

………

…………

……………

………………

……………………

……………………………

……………………………………

…………………………………………

…………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………

Epilog.

Albus sat next to his wife, the headmistress of Hogwarts as the newest set of children were sorted into their new houses. Alexander Try, the muggle studies teacher and deputy head stood in front and placed the hat on the children's head as they were called.

"Aires Dumbledore" he called. A small black haired, blue eyed little boy stumbled up to the stool and waited for almost five minutes until the hat called out.

"Ravenclaw." The boy took off the hat and turned to his parents in surprise, a surprise that was mirrored by the head and her husband. They had all expected the youngest Dumbledore to follow in his parents and sister's footsteps. He walked to his table and sat down to be instantly befriended another first year, a muggle boy who didn't know about Aries' parents.

Others came and went to their houses until another stood out. "Cleopatra Snape." Everyone watched and waited to see if Cleo followed her father or mother. The hat was barely on her head before it called.

"Gryffindor." Cheering erupted from the table at the right hand side of the room. Surely Snape wouldn't be a complete bastard if one of his own children is in it but then his own wife was one.

"Sebastian Snape" Alex Try called out trying to be heard over the din.

"Slytherin" the hat called before it even touched his head. That was a first and Snape glared at his son then leaned forward.

"Hat how did you know that Sebastian is a Slytherin?" he asked his voice deadly.

"He often comes into the office to talk to me and find out how I know where people belong and if I know the spell so that he can do the same. He is a Slytherin through and through."

Snape looked at his son who looked resigned to his fate. "You have detention with Mr. Filch every night for a week. Now get to your table." Bastian ran off and sat down only to be commiserated on his being caught. It seemed that he was now the star Slytherin.

"Solomon Snape." the hat took the longest over Sol. He was sat for over ten minutes before the hat shouted

"Ravenclaw." The boy, a carbon copy of his father took the hat off, rested it on the stool and thanked it before going to his table and sitting next to Aires.

Hermione and Severus just looked at each other until Severus took out ten galleons and handed them to his wife with a small "Damn". The two children sat in between got restless as soon as the food appeared on the table.

"Mum, Dad when do we get to start school?" Hermione sighed

"Next year love." She looked down at the twins and smiled. "Besides your Dads got to teach you how to fly and uncle Albus is going to look after you while your dad and me work. You will get to eat as many Sweets with him as you can and then get to lie to us about how many you eat." Sarcasm dripped from her lips. The kids however chose to take the words at face value and dived on Albus and stole his bags of sherbet lemons before the old man could move.

Minerva laughed as she watched her husband chase two ten year olds for some sweets. When he finally gave up he came panting back to his seat. "I can't believe that I agreed to look after them two."

Minerva laughed and kissed the poor man and smiled evilly. "Just think of all the exercise your going to get." Albus glared at his wife before kissing her again.

"I can think of better ways to get fit."

**Well there you go, can you guess my new obsession at all?**

**Thank you for staying with me through this entire story I thought I would reward you with all of the rest of the story. Please review and tell me what you think. Flames will be used to roast chestnuts.**

**Merry Christmas and a happy new year**


End file.
